Who?
by Neelh-v1
Summary: Two girls on their way home from school come across a big blue box, which inadvertently grants all their wishes. T for mild cursing and WW2.


Disclaimer: I don't own DW, Hetalia or my onii-chan.

Warnings: Nerds, real people, slight abuse of the Japanese language in hopefully unoffensive ways, made-up words to an extent, sligth GerIta.

Birthday present for Rorytheroman. I do not want to type out the entire AN again.

* * *

><p><strong>Who?<strong>

Kristina and Helen had had a normal day. They had gone to school and had lessons, while being very exuberant and extraordinary. It had been a non-uniform day, so Kristina was wearing blue jeans with her Twilight hoodie with high-top sneakers and Helen was in black leggings and a red jersey dress over her white shirt with grey lace-up boots and her "Awesome hoodie."

"It's a shame we didn't run into any aliens today," mumbled Kristina. "I mean, we always come prepared, and we never see them. It's just so annoying!"

Helen shrugged, looking straight ahead. She never said it, but she thought that Kristina was insane for believing in aliens. Why not believe in something plausible, like anthromorphic personifications of nations? They walked on under the train bridge; the same as every day. There was never a strange day now that they had gotten used to each other's weird obsessions. They were the outcasts of the school. There was nobody else as strange as them, so they stuck together, with a few other people.

A train roared over them as they walked under the small, pigeon-infested bridge. Helen grabbed Kristina's arm, screaming.

"What-Helen! Get off me!"

Helen giggled. "Eh heh heh! I'm sorry! It's just the train… Blargh!"

The brown-haired girl buried her face in her hands. "Why…"

They emerged out the other end, with Helen laughing like a maniac and Kristina wishing she had never had such a weirdo of a friend.

As they were about to part ways, Helen beamed and pointed. "Look! A police box! These are sooooo old! I saw some in pictures of the nations, or, to be more specific, England and America."

"…Aren't these just in England?"

Helen grinned while biting her bottom lip. "Oh hon hon hon!"

Kristina flinched away, looking extremely scared at her laugh. "What is it with you and your multiple laughs? Anyway, lets go and look in it."

They walked briskly towards it, Helen's hoodie with multiple badges clattering and clanking as she walked. "It could be a time machine to take us back into the World War times!"

"Or an alien spaceship!" added Kristina. "A Type 40 T.A.R.D.I.S.!"

"…Isn't it pronounced 'Tardis'?"

"Shut up!"

As they approached, a man wearing a long jacket and a bow tie jumped out. Automatically, Kristina pulled out a bottle of pepper spray and Helen grabbed a frying pan. The man pulled out a futuristic-looking screwdriver.

Kristina spluttered and dropped her pepper spray. "Sonic screwdriver!"

Helen hit the man on the head with the frying pan. "Take that! You can't hurt my friend!"

The man jumped back, putting his hands up in the universal sign of peace. "I wasn't going to hurt her! You were the people who tried to attack me!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" replied Helen angrily. "Seriously? We just want to investigate a random historical object on our route home, then a random guy jumps out at us! Right, Kristina?"

She turned to look next to her. The girl was gone. In front of her.

"Oh, for-"

Kristina was in the box.

Both of them ran in after her. "Onii-chan! Don't you dare push the big red button!"

"Huh?" asked Kristina, who was currently pulling a load of levers. "Didn't you want to go back to one of the World Wars? Isn't this place wonderful? It's bigger on the inside!"

"YOU MEAN YOU CAN CONTROL IT?"

The last part was shouted by both the man and Helen.

"Well, I want to know everyone's names when I die…" Helen muttered. "Who are you?"

The Doctor turned to her and smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

Helen nodded. "Sayonara."

**~Who~**

Kristina smiled, shivering at the extreme glory, and opened the door to the phone box. Her first thought was that it was bigger on the inside. She slipped inside and softly closed the door.

The brown-haired girl looked up, beaming. "Type 40!"

She then proceeded to touch the control panel. A shiver of delight went through her. This had been her dream for the past ages! All this time on the internet, researching alien conspiracies, had really paid off. Maybe… Maybe this was the legendary Doctor, who took danger with him everywhere he went.

But still… Type 40!

**~Who~**

"…Mummy… I see a light…"

"Kristina!" exclaimed Helen. "Thanks a bunch! How are we supposed to get home now?"

"Whu…"

"WE'RE IN WORLD WAR BLOODY TWO, YOU MORON!"

Kristina sat up bolt-upright. They were still in the time machine, but Helen was now carrying a gas mask at her side. Another was dumped on Kristina's lap.

"A change of clothes would really help," she muttered.

"Back left, third door down!" called the Doctor.

Helen nodded. "Ah, yes. He's the Doctor. He's a… He's a time-travelling alien…"

Kristina grinned. "YES!"

They found the room that the Doctor had directed them to five minutes later. Helen beamed.

"This… This is like a World Cosplay Wardrobe!"

Indeed it was. The room was about the size of a small house, with piles of clothing and racks and some empty hangers. Helen dived in, with the excuse that she knew what would have been worn back then. A few minutes later, she came out with a white cotton dress that was pulled in with a belt at the waist and was tied at the back. It looked pretty worn.

"Here," smiled Helen, handing it to her. "I'll go and look for some shoes."

She emerged with some thick high-heeled shoes and a pair of ankle socks. "But you probably shouldn't wear the socks. I don't know when they were last washed."

Kristina smiled. "You are such an idiot. If you didn't want me to have them, you shouldn't have bought them."

The socks were thrown into the wall, with two giggling girls running from the room. Kristina stumbled slightly in her heels. Helen hung her hoodie on the coat stand next to the door of the time machine and they walked out. Helen took in the sight with sparkles in her eyes. They were in a London suburb. Every front lawn was covered with vegetable patches and other such things. Every house was identical. It seemed normal enough, but the blackout curtains and Andersen shelters told a different story. A few people roamed the streets, but the rest were either inside or in the heart of the city. Kristina leaned back into the time machine – she still couldn't believe the awesome largeness of it – and called, "Doctor! Hurry up!"

He came out almost immediately. "Hello! Shall we go, then?"

"We've been waiting," said Helen, unamused.

The Doctor frowned back. "Well…"

Kristina looked up at him before they all walked away together. "I-Is that really a Type 40 Tardis? Time And Relative Dimension In Space?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes… How do you know?"

Kristina shook his hand. "The internet. That's from all the weirdos who spend their lives looking for proof of aliens… And you…"

"…You do realise that you're one of the weirdos," Helen pointed out.

Kristina frowned and looked away.

"Allins-y!" grinned the Doctr, taking Helen's hand with his free one and dragging them along. "Let's go and see the city! I know you're dying to, Helen, right? Anyway, then you can go home, okay?"

The two nodded. "Okay!"

They walked briskly to the city's heart to keep warm in the March air. They strode so quickly, they had gotten there within five minutes. Here, lots of people were mingling, leaving and entering cinemas and generally going about their daily lives in the middle of a war. Helen picked up her feet and walked more quickly, pulling her friends through the people with her. Her gas mask bounced on her hip and she was grinning. However, the Doctor soon pulled her down from her high horse.

"Er… Helen… Kristina's gone."

**~Who~**

Kristina's mind was berating her for getting swept away in the pull of the crowd. Now she was being forced into a wall… Now an alleyway…

"Doctor!" she shouted.

Then everything went black.

She felt herself being pulled along by an alien with two heads. Part of it was black with white features, and the other half was white with black features. And the black wasn't the dark skin that was seen on humans. It was jet black. The white was it's bright opposite. It had an hourglass figure with lithe legs that finished in dragon's feet. Its hands had claws that were long and tough.

"Holy…" she breathed. "I'm going to die. I am going to die at the hands of something that looks like a dragon-human crossbreed."

"Quiet," the black side said. Its voice was at the higher end of a normal pitch. "You must stay silent."

Kristina moaned, but made no more noise. The white head began talking. "We are taking you to an underground stronghold. You will be kept there until the Doctor makes Britain give up. You will not be allowed out until this war is won by the Axis Powers.

Kristina shook her head, smirking. Her brown hair fell in her face as she remembered what Helen had said. "Country personifications do not give up. That would be stupid of them. Would you give up with the sounds of a thousand undefeated people in your head?"

"What?" the black head hissed. "Say what is so funny!"

"It won't happen."

**~Who~**

"We gotta problem!" screamed Helen, drawing as much attention to herself as possible. "There's a brown-haired weirdo on the loose! She wears glasses and looks like an idiot!"

"Aren't you blonde?" someone shouted. Helen took some time to locate them and hit them over the head with her frying pan. "I'm armed, extremely dangerous, and can smell a lie from sixty feet!" She stopped and sniffed the air. "Someone just said that they already had a boyfriend."

She continued running and screaming, while the Doctor chased her. The more experienced runner beat the smaller one, and soon Helen was restrained.

"We're going to get you back to where we started. Then we can find her from there. There's a good chance that she's only gone to buy something or explore or something like that."

"…She hasn't."

"Yep. She's probably been kidnapped by an alien."

"Why?" hissed Helen.

"Wh-"

"Why did you let go of her?" she asked in a soft voice. "I trusted you as soon as I met you. But… It seems… You let go of her hand."

Helen walked off into an alleyway. "I need some time out."

The Doctor followed as soon as he heard a scream.

**~Who~**

"H-Helen!" gasped Kristina. "Why are you here?"

Helen scowled. "Rescuing you, idiot." She turned to face the dragon-human things. "Wow, I didn't know that Bad Apple had a personification, too. Not very moe."

"'Moe' isn't our specialty," the black head said.

"Fighting and obeying or master is," continued the white head.

Helen growled. "Nobody steals MY onii-chan, okay?"

She leapt at them, brandishing her frying pan. However, as soon as she was about to hit them, a human shield was put between them and Helen was grabbed by the wrist holding the frying pan.

"You shouldn't do that," the white head said, it's pale hand tightening around Helen's wrist.

"Helen… Sorry I stopped you…"

Their heads were knocked together, and they were dragged away again.

**~Who~**

The Doctor was the last one down. He spotted a speck of blood on the dirty floor of the dank underground. A vague trail of one of the girl's blood. It was going to be easy to get them out.

He strode quickly, holding out his sonic screwdriver for defence. When he saw a ladder, his eyes narrowed. If he was right, and the girls were unconscious, it must have been dangerous for them to be dragged or carried up this. However, he followed determinedly. There was no way that he was going to leave without them. And if there was an alien, then he would have to deal with it in case it changed the course of history.

"Doctor!" screamed a voice. He scrambled up the ladder even quicker than he was already and ran towards the source. "Doctor! Doctor!"

"Kristina!" he said, skidding to a halt in front of her. The girl had a bloodied head."What's wrong?"

"I-I'm okay…" she said. "B-but Helen…"

The girl was tied up; her arms high above her head as she leaned against the wall.

"S-she's not going t-to wake up… U-u-unless you convince Britain to give up the war…"

The Doctor hissed. "He won't do that. "

"H-he?"

"Yes. There's something you need to know. All nations have personifications. They are kept secret from the world. If you stay alive, you have got to forget that."

"H-Helen wasn't lying, then…" she smirked, still strong despite her weak state. "You did choose a terrible name. If I didn't already know, I would have thought that you were a real doctor… Who could heal her… I wish we had a Fire Within dragon right now; that would really improve our chances of getting out alive."

"Don't talk like that," the Doctor said. "We will get out alive. Then you can go home. You can't want to do this again, after this."

The brunette laughed. "You can really be so stupid sometimes…"

**~Who~**

The Japanese man looked over to his German counterpart. "I rearry don't think this was a good decision."

"Relax," he replied. "It vasn't my choice, but ve can help zem escape, ja?"

"But how?" the Japanese asked. "Isn't that disobeying our bosses?"

The German smiled painfully. "Ja. But ve must do it. From vhat I heard, zey veren't from our time. Ve have no right to take away people from a potentially better future. I vould prefer to lose, vith all of you."

"Th-this is about him, isn't it?"

The blonde man looked away, blushing. "Ja. I know his emotions, and ze feelings are mutual."

The Japanese man turned his dull, soulless gaze away. "I agree with you. We cannot arrow this to go on."

Spinning on his heel, the German kept his back straight and strode away, his companion following. "Ja. Vhich is vhy ve are organising a jailbreak."

**~Who~**

They quietly ran through the dark, dank underground. Neither spoke, as to not alert the alien to their presence. However, the Japanese knew it was useless. The monster he had created was able to sense him from sixty feet. His companion was ignorant to that fact though, and was determined to remain silent and ninja-like.

"Oi, Vest!" hissed a Germanic voice. It was scratchy and quiet.

"Scheisse , Prussia! Varn me before you decide irrationally to come along!"

"You need help, ja? It's hard to fight something like dat with just a gun and a sword. You need awesomeness too!"

The German facepalmed. "Okay… But you must promise not to do anything stupid."

"Ja! De awesome me can never be stupid!"

**~Who~**

The Doctor stood in front of Kristina and Helen protectively. The two-headed monster had entered. Its heads were long, like a dragon's.

"I swear! I cannot do that! These are two people. Two people don't make much difference in a war situation."

"Hand over the surrender."

"I can't. If I could, I would," he said sadly. "But this isn't my war. It's the people's above. We can't surrender."

"Hand it over!"

"I can't."

"Nezumiiro," a voice said. "Reave them."

The white head turned and began speaking in rapid Japanese to the owner of the voice. He was Japanese, with black hair. He wore a military uniform in a bright shade of white, though it was now rather dirty. Two Germans, one muscular and blonde, and the other well toned and albino, accompanied him.

"Sssh," the man said. "I know. But… You must reave them. They are not from our time, and kirring them courd change the future."

"That is what we want to do!" the black head cried. "We will then win!"

The albino gasped. "B-but… D-dat means… We lose…"

Kristina, who had been hiding behind the Doctor, came out and nodded. "Y-yes… But that doesn't mean you should surrender right away… You have to keep going… Like Prussia?"

The albino gasped, and Kristina knew she was right. "I-I'm not completely gone!"

"I'm not saying you are. But seriously, how old are you?"

The blonde German then walked up to her. "How do you know zis?"

"My friend. She figures stuff out like that for a hobby. But if you dare hurt her, she will beat you with a frying pan."

The albino – Prussia – groaned. "Not another Hungary…"

Kristina scowled. "Now, help her!"

The Japanese man began to approach – Kristina assumed he was Japan, and the blonde was Germany – but was blocked by the monochrome dragon. "No. You shall not pass until the Axis Powers have won the war."

"I rearry don't want to do this," began Japan, "but you reave me with no choice."

He bought out his katana, and sliced the beast's stomach in half. He winced as he did so. The dragon heads looked up, and they began swirling into a symbol. It took until they had fallen to the floor into a symbol that Kristina realised that they were in the shape of a yin-yang symbol. The eyes of each had become the single dot inside the swirl that was their body. It was bout the size of a large badge. Japan picked their remains up and pocketed it. "I trury didn't want that to happen."

Kristina swore that she saw him wipe away a tear.

He straightened up. "Let's see her."

Helen was stirring as she woke up. She blinked as she saw the person above her. "Bloody hell… Are you real?"

"Hai," he replied. Helen squealed in happiness, then allowed him to tend her wounds. She stood up and shook all of their hands.

"It's a shame we had to meet under these circumstances, but I hop we meet again… Hopefully in the future, not the past. Arigato, danke," she said, nodding in their directions as she was being forced to leave with the Doctor and Kristina.

**~Who~**

Helen smiled as the Tardis dropped her off in exactly the same time and place as before. "Thank you so much," she smiled. Was she crying with happiness?

"D-Doctor…" Kristina said, her voice wavering slightly with nervousness. "Can… Can we stay?"

The Doctor stared at her. "Are you sure? You're only a child. I could never forgive myself if you died."

Kristina shrugged. "If I got t travel through time and space, I'd be fine. It's the only dream I've ever had."

"Except for meeting a nice dragon," pointed out Helen.

The brunette smirked. "And that. Which is only achievable here. With the Doctor. I'm fully aware of the dangers, but… I really want this. Me, you, and Helen. Fighting for our lives on a daily basis."

Helen smiled. "Yeah… I could really do with that. But I want my teddy."

The Doctor smiled. "Alright. I'll meet you here at five, okay?"

Kristina smiled. "Don't go missing and abandon us."

**~Who~**

The two girls arrived at exactly the spot that they left the Doctor. As he promised, he was waiting. He had had an accessory change yet again, with the addition of a red fez.

Kristina looked at it. "Oh my god, I love your hat! Fezzes are cool!"

The Doctor's face lightened up. "Someone agrees with me!"

Helen and Kristina dumped their bags inside and took one last look at their old world. The Doctor grinned.

"So, you have all of time and space to see… Where do you want to go first?"


End file.
